los sueños a veces se hacen realidad
by barbi-black
Summary: llega el momento de la verdad y te das cuenta tarde de que estas cometiendo un error ¿Es el amor un sentimiento traicionero? ella no lo ama HG y...


Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad  
  
No podía creer que ya hubiera llegado ese momento.  
  
Su mirada, reflejada en el espejo, estaba triste y vacía, lo que no correspondía con el bonito vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, tampoco con el ligero maquillaje y el ramo de flores.  
  
Hermione aquel día se casaba.  
  
Tantos meses de preparación, dinero y planificación y todavía no podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa con la decisión que había tomado premeditadamente, unirse en matrimonio con un hombre, uno al que no amaba.  
  
Pero, ¡lo había conocido hace tantos años!, Siempre la había ayudado en los momentos difíciles y habían compartido sus secretos... todos menos uno que guardaba oculto en su corazón y que jamás le desvelaría al bueno de Ron... ese secreto por el que no podía vivir tranquila.  
  
Y es que se vio a si misma entrando en el coche y enfrente del altar, entrelazando las manos automáticamente porque su conciencia volaba unos bancos mas atrás con él, aquel por el que sendos suspiros se escapaban de sus labios cada vez que notaba su presencia; Lo conocía desde que recordaba vagamente haber sentido un vuelco en el alma con sus serena mirada, su primer y único amor, pues con el paso del tiempo el sentimiento había crecido y la esperanza de verlo una vez mas era el mas oscuro de sus anhelos, habían forjado una creciente amistad, pero bien sabido era por ella que su amor era imposible... aunque por él habría sido capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo Voldemort.  
  
Oyó un breve y conciso si quiero de aquel que estaba a su lado y fue consciente de que tendría que pasar toda una vida con él, aunque en realidad no deseaba acompañarle ni una sola noche.  
  
Cuando le llegó el momento de forjar y unir sus lazos con esa persona no pudo evitar buscar a su amor con la mirada y perderse en esos ojos azules que eran el cielo de su frustrado deseo, estaba feliz por ella, dándole ánimos para superar lo que el creía que era el momento mas feliz de su vida... cuando en realidad lo único que ansiaba era estar a su lado.  
  
Notó como las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos y con voz serena casi suplicó: No. – Fue tan tajante que se asustó de su situación, se maldijo a ella misma y, ya sollozando, salió corriendo de la iglesia ante la incrédula mirada de todos.  
  
Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo mas y se sentó en un duro banco, enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos y no siendo consciente de nada hasta que un rato después una mano se posó en sus hombros descubiertos y una figura se sentó a su lado.  
  
Alzó la vista y se encontró con él, su amor, su voz sonó distante, interrogante, sus profundos ojos denotaban una gran sabiduría en sus palabras.  
  
¿Por qué?. – La pregunta no obstante tan clara, resonó mil veces en su mente y sin poder evitarlo enterró su rostro en el pecho del hombre, cuyo corazón latía con un ritmo lento e inseguro, contrastando fuertemente con su personalidad, incosciente del amor que le procesaba la chica que en esos momentos se debatía entre la tempestad que se avecinaba y la calma de su tibio cuerpo.  
  
Por que te quiero. – Su mirada permaneció impasible a pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras que penetraron con fuerza en el alma de él, que instintivamente la apartó ligeramente y con suavidad alzó su rostro haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, y entonces al perderse en ellos descubrió la sinceridad de sus palabras.  
  
Yo... – El hombre se vio incapaz de encontrar palabras coherentes y ella se ruborizó ligeramente, al saber de su respuesta negativa y la pérdida de una amistad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado lograr.  
  
No hace falta que me digas lo que piensas Sirius... pues es obvio. – Respondió Hermione mirando al suelo y sonriendo tristemente.  
  
Espera... – Se levantó y tomó dulcemente las manos de la mujer, acarició su mejilla y, sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más la beso dulce pero apasionadamente, lo que siempre había deseado y que había ocultado por la certeza de no ser correspondido, por ser la novia del mejor amigo de su ahijado, y mucho mas que eso.  
  
Separó sus labios.  
  
También te amo Hermione... – Aseguró. – Ella no pudo hacer mas que hundir su rostro en la impecable camisa blanca del animago, que quedó empapada de lágrimas cristalinas.  
  
Y los demás... – Logró decir mirándolo interrogante.  
  
El tardó un responder, si ella le amaba le importaba un carajo los demás pero en realidad todo era mucho mas difícil.  
  
Lo entenderán, pero da igual, estaremos juntos... pase lo que pase...  
  
Hacia un futuro incierto. – Suspiró ella volviéndolo a besar.  
  
Y a pesar de los números obstáculos que se interpondrían en su amor estarían juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas.  
  
Y tal vez ni la muerte los separará, jamás.  
  
FIN  
  
Hola!!! Bueno, esto creó que va a ser una historia de un solo capítulo, pero prometo volver a escribir mas historias sobre esta pareja, tan inusual pero tan romántica y ejemplar para todos que defendemos el amor por encima de todas las cosas.  
  
Ahora acabo de pensar en si continuar esta historia en una segunda parte o capítulo, una especie de epílogo en el que narre como tomaron esta decisión Ron, Harry... pero no estoy segura ¡POR FAVOR, DÍGANME, QUE NO SE QUE HACER!!! Bueno, muchas gracias y de verdad opinen sobre la historia, ya que las dudas me acosan, jejejeje, besos a todos/as y no dejen de descubrir este maravilloso mundo que es fan fiction. 


End file.
